


69

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	69

69  
越是不透气的地方越爱长痱子，除了腋窝肋下后背，靳东腿根儿里也有点潮红，等他洗完澡回卧室，王凯一边把花露水倒在手心里给他拍，嘴里还没忘了占便宜：“腿！诶你腿分开点儿啊！再分大点别害臊！”靳东抽了个枕头过来垫着后脑勺，忍不住也要笑：“啧，你可算逮着机会说这句了是吧？”王凯盒盒大笑，倒是真冒出了几分坏心眼儿，拿刚抹完花露水的手指头往会阴和阴囊上乱七八糟地蹭。靳东让那股子凉飕飕碎冰碴似的劲儿激得浑身一哆嗦，王凯眼见着他阴囊从刚洗完澡的松弛状态一下子绷得又紧又硬，笑得更厉害了。  
靳东二话不说伸手把他拽过来放倒，然后翻个身压上去，慢条斯理地亲他眉心鼻尖嘴唇，亲一下问一句：“存心使坏是不是？”王凯哪儿肯承认：“不是！”“想造反了是不是？”“……不是！”“觉着我治不了你了，”靳东沉腰送胯重重顶了他两下，有意压低了声线，贴着他嘴角用气声说，“说啊，是不是？”  
王凯本来就有点想，被他这两下顶得更硬了，搂着靳东脖子主动吻过去，轻轻喘息着叫了声哥。意乱情迷中他完全忘了自己手上还有花露水的事，很自然地伸手去攥靳东下边，结果刚碰上龟头靳东就“啊”地惨叫了一声，呲牙咧嘴地从他身上滚下去，王凯让他吓得够呛，噌地从床上弹起来，一叠声地问：“怎么了？我刚才碰着哪儿了？哥你别吓我啊哥！”说到最后一句声儿都不对了，快哭出来似的。  
龟头上的黏膜本来就柔嫩敏感，口活儿的时候嘬重了都疼多于爽，这会儿实打实让花露水蛰了一下子，那滋味不是当事人根本没法体会。靳东咬了半天牙才算缓过劲来，脸上的表情十分精彩，最后化作长长一叹：“不要紧，没事儿。你……你洗个手去就行。”  
王凯先是愣了一下，脸上有点懵，随即反应过来大概是花露水惹的祸，忍了两秒实在没忍住，噗地笑了出来，特别招人恨地擎着手在靳东眼前晃晃：“哥，爽吗？”  
靳东嘶溜嘶溜从牙缝里出气：“要不你他妈试试？！赶紧洗手去！”  
等王凯洗完两遍手回来，刚才硬得要命的地方已经基本软了，分分钟立刻开干的气氛也没了。俩人没急着继续，互相搂着腻了会儿，靳东随手在他屁股上拍了两把：“下回不许这样了听到没有？再有这么一回我就该废了。”王凯赶紧态度诚恳地连连点头，保证绝不再犯，乖巧得简直不像他，看得靳东心里又有点蠢蠢欲动，只可惜裆里那玩意儿不以人的意志为转移，没等他硬到能提枪再战的程度，两个人已经双双睡着了。  
迷迷糊糊睡了不知道多久，靳东觉得自己好像又去日本泡温泉了，而且还是那种有小鱼儿做鱼疗的露天温泉。平常这些小鱼都会聚集在人的腿脚部位，这回也不知道怎么了，成群结队的鱼团团围住他的阳物，最前面的几条小鱼嘴巴开合着碰一下就走，后面的鱼很快补上，整根阴茎又暖又痒，还有点酥麻的感觉，感觉就像是有人用嘴唇细碎啄吻着自己一样，舒服得让人飘飘欲仙。靳东不无遗憾地想，头回知道鱼疗还有专门疗这儿的，确实享受，不过要是王凯也在就好了。他无意识地一挺腰，鱼群凌乱了片刻，随即更活跃地聚拢在阴茎周围，快感也瞬间攀升了好几个度，那种铃口被舌头直接舔开的感觉过于强烈，直接从温泉鱼疗的梦里把靳东舔回了魂。他伸手往下摸到王凯毛茸茸的头顶揉了揉：“一大早的……唔……干嘛呢？”  
王凯吮咂着他的物件儿，根本腾不出嘴来说话，给靳东的回答是舌头更加刁钻地刮过龟头下方的系带和肉棱，直到靳东控制不住地喘息出声，才慢慢吐出嘴里的阴茎，湿红的嘴唇和龟头之间牵出条透明细丝。  
“VIP叫早服务，”他舔舔嘴唇，抬头朝靳东笑，“肯定比闹钟舒服，对吧哥？”  
晨勃再加上这种叫早，靳东胀得不行，他刚想去拿润滑，王凯已经主动跪成个腰塌臀翘的姿势，还更要人命地晃了晃屁股。靳东知道这是准备好了的意思，直接掐着他的腰往里磨，粗大的阴茎一点点撑开穴口，又被穴口密不透风地箍住，后穴里的润滑很快被搅出咕叽咕叽的动静，王凯粗喘着握住自己的阴茎从底下往上捋，靳东同时俯身在他削瘦结实的后背上舔了一道：“早上起来自己弄的？”  
“既然叫早……就要叫全套……啊……”王凯没想到靳东一上来就操得又快又狠，整个身子被顶得一下一下地往前耸，话都说不成句，“哥，哥你慢，慢点儿……”  
靳东腾了只手出来和王凯一块握住他身前摇晃不已的性器，边喘息边去吻他凸起的脊椎，腰里却丝毫不见放缓，龟头抵在前列腺上几乎没离开过，没多久就操得王凯呜咽着射了一回，靳东被他高潮时收缩的肠肉绞得受不了，就势射在里头，而且射完了也没拔出来，直接从后面把王凯扑倒，汗津津地搂着他不放：“以后这个vip叫早的服务吧，我觉得可以多来几次。”  
王凯扭头亲了亲靳东嘴角：“行啊，下次换成你叫我？”  
靳东笑：“没问题，我负责叫你，”他噙住王凯耳轮轻轻一咬，“你负责叫床。”


End file.
